Sexual Eruption
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Shizuru/Natsuki/Nao. One-shot. On her way home one night, Natsuki catches the eye of two beautiful and dangerous women. However, they are not interested in taking her life... Rated M


**Disclaimer:** Mai-HiME and its characters belong to Sunrise. I've just made things… yummier.

**Author's Notes: **Welp, I wanted to publish a smut fic as soon as possible so there it is.

I remember I wrote in my previous fic that I'll be working on a longer MaiNat one-shot. Well, I kinda got lazy (I will finish it sometime though). My muse was absent for two weeks until I saw a ShizNatNao fanart somewhere – a poster parodying the movie 'Chicago' with Natsuki caught in Julia's web and Shizuru and Nao right next to her, having an eye contest (over who gets to take her, I imagine *cough*). On the bottom of the poster there was a sigh 'If you can't have her alone, have a threesome'. And I thought 'Hell yes, let's make it happen.'

I should warn you that this fic is pretty much PwP. Explicit one, too.

I think it turned out okay.

* * *

Natsuki looked over her shoulder nervously. Her heart hammered in her chest as she quickened her pace.

Why did she have the strange feeling that she was being followed?

She had left work half an hour ago. Due to her boss' bitchy attitude she had been forced to stay pass work time. After a few tiring hours she finally left the office building at 2am. It was dark and the transport services were nowhere to be found. She had to walk home. And that was at the other side of Fuuka. That city had almost no nightlife at all… At least in this part.

The problem was, she could feel someone's presence behind her. She had heard soft giggles coming out from the small alleys and managed to catch a glimpse of red in the darkness. Who could possibly be following her? What did they want?

"Oh, chill out, Kuga. Nothing can scare you. You watch far too many movies." She whispered to herself desperately trying to remain calm and not to just start running as fast as she could towards safety. The darkness had always terrified her. She would never admit it, of course, but under her tough badass façade she had always been scared of the unknown. Her co-workers usually avoided her and she liked feeling in control of the situation. No one messed with her.

But she felt so weak facing the darkness right now. She hated that feeling. That was part of what got the blunette so intimidated, so panicked.

The moon barely shone through the thick layer of clouds. The only light on the street came from the barely flickering lamps.

Natsuki was growing more and more panicked. The footsteps now sounded even closer than before. She heard voices whispering to each other. Small cold sweat drops started forming on the back of her creamy neck. Her whole body was tense. Her muscles clenched, desperately ignoring the instinct to run. Run away from here to the safety of her home. She had the strange sensation as if someone was breathing right next to her ear though there was no one around her.

When cats get scared or feel in danger, say if a dog attacks them, they tense and become super-sensitive. The simplest move can have an impact on them and the animals' instinct urges at them to run, hide. That was the exact way Natsuki felt. Like a cat being surrounded by dogs. The only difference was, she couldn't see the 'dogs'.

The dark-haired girl was barely keeping herself together. She just wanted to escape and get home as fast as possible… but she was afraid that her… followers might become more aggressive… whatever that meant.

As Natsuki neared the end of the street the whispers and footsteps behind her disappeared… but for some reason that didn't makes her feel relieved. In fact, this scared her even more. What were those… creatures planning?

When she made it to the last lamppost, Natsuki suddenly froze to the spot. Her face paled and her forest-green eyes widened.

Outside the 'safe' beam of light she saw a pair of blood-red yes. It seemed as if they were burning… as if they could see right through Natsuki's very being.

The girl's imagination went wild. A murderer, a psycho serial killer, mythical creatures, ghosts, zombies…

What? What could they be?

"Ara… hey there. Are you… lost?"

That voice.

That voice was beautiful. As if an angel had spoken. It was deep rich Kyoto-ben, which touched Natsuki's hearing senses with the softness of velvet. However, the blunette could detect a hint of danger in the tone. The words, despite the gentleness, held a dark promise which hung heavily in the air.

Whatever, whoever they were, they were obviously female.

Natsuki swallowed hard. Her mind was telling her to just yell and run as fast as she can. But her legs weren't moving. For some reason she felt horrified.

'Snap out of it! She's probably just a girl like you!' she mentally screamed at herself. She couldn't help feeling scared though. This 'girl' in front of her, even with only her glowing red eyes visible, terrified her.

"Wha-What do you want?" Natsuki managed to ask and immediately sealed her mouth with her hands. The question had come out as a scared whimper and sounded pathetically. Pulling herself together and ignoring amusement, which twinkled sneeringly in those eyes, she gathered her courage and demanded weakly "Show yourself"

The stranger let out a dark chuckle but made no move towards the light of the street lamp.

The ruby-red eyes, which had been transfixed on Natsuki's face, suddenly twitched slightly over the blunette's head to stare at something behind her.

Noticing the action, the dark-haired beauty paled once again and felt a lump forming in her throat. Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. She had heard two voices whispering in the dark, two pairs of footsteps stamping on the paved sidewalk.

Her sixth sense picked up a new presence behind her and a sudden inhale of breath made her neck shiver and gave her the goosebumps. 'Damn it'

"Silly pup… **We** want you" another soft melodic voice whispered and Natsuki felt a hand bluntly caressing her side.

That was the last straw.

Natsuki's terrified mind shut off completely and the only remaining sense was the instinct for survival, the desperate need to get out of here. Her body acted on its own.

She quickly stepped backwards, ramming into the figure behind her thus sending the person to the ground, and without a second glance dashed to the only way possible.

To the forest.

The street (or better yet – road) she had been walking on was circling Fuuka. Natsuki was in the city's outskirts. Her only hope was to lose the strangers in the forest and try to find her way home afterwards.

The blunette ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She jumped over the guardrails and continued sprinting to the forest. Running in skirt is definitely difficult and the girl would be the first to admit that. 'Thank God I'm not wearing high heels' she thought absentmindedly.

Natsuki felt her heart spasm as she whipped her head around, trying to see her tormentors. She let a distressed cry when she saw in the distance that the two figures were not only running after her but were picking up speed as well. They were going to catch up to her.

The poor girl let out a somewhat relieved sigh as she entered the woods. Here, at least she had a chance to escape and, surely, they wouldn't be able to keep up to her through the trees.

Eventually her breathing became more even and her balance improved. She had hit a few branches which tore her clothes in several places, including a long cut on the side of her below-knee skirt which now showed her long slender leg. 'This is ridiculous!' she thought slightly amused and a bit embarrassed, despite the fear she was still feeling 'Next thing I know, the buttons of my suit will pop out, just to show off my chest'

After another minute of dashing throughout the forest, careful to avoid any obstacles, Natsuki made it to a small meadow where she stopped to catch her breath. For a moment she forgot about the strangers chasing her and admired the beautiful sight.

The sky had cleared and the moon was shining brightly. The moonlight illuminated the small clearance. The meadow looked like something pulled out of a fairy tale.

After calming down, Natsuki let out a long sigh. 'Who the hell were they?' She shuddered at the thought of what they could have done. 'They would have probably killed me for all I know. Creeps' She cocked her head up and looked at the sky.

"Good riddance" she said out aloud.

But of course, it was never simple.

Just as she was about to head right, whish judging by the stars was going to lead her back into the city, her ears picked up muffled giggles. Natsuki froze

'No'

She was wrong. She wasn't safe. They had led her right into a trap. Here, in this meadow she was like a deer caught by a spotlight. She was the prey. There was no escape.

"Hehe… did you really think you would escape from us that easily?" that second melodic voice said and the blunette could tell that whoever said it had a devilish grin formed on their face.

Natsuki couldn't figure where the voice had come from.

The frightened dark-haired girl turned to look behind her but, apart from the rustling trees, she didn't see anything.

The soft whispers and faint giggles began once more. They sounded as though they were coming from all directions. Natsuki whipped her head violently and let out a small yelp as she spotted a dark figure in the shadows. However, it disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared.

Natsuki's body trembled. She wished to just curl up in ball, hide that way until these strangers went away. But she couldn't…She couldn't take her eyes off the forest. And so she just stood there, hugging herself, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

She knew they were watching her. She could feel their eyes on her and that sensation made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Damn it…" she breathed as the forest went curiously silent. No crickets, no soft chattering…Nothing.

Suddenly, the leaves in front of the blunette rattled and she flinched, her body pulling back instinctively.

Were they finally about to reveal themselves?

Natsuki held her breath as she sow how, slowly, out of the vegetation, her tormentor revealed herself.

"My, my… you look even better like that, beautiful. So confused. So… terrified…" sounded a voice, which the girl recognized as the second one to speak before, when she was still in the city.

Natsuki's brain did not compute. None of the things she had imagined even came close to the gorgeous red haired girl that emerged from the forest, into the clearing.

The blunette's breath hitched as her eyes took in the red, short messy locks of hair, the pink heart shaped lips, the clean sensual facial features… She was probably slightly younger. Her eyes were the same emerald-green color as Natsuki's though not as intense.

And though the girl looked relatively harmless, even if the sculpted muscles in her biceps did look quite strong, she gave off a vibe. That vibe screamed 'danger' to all of Natsuki's senses. This was a new feeling for the blunette because she was the one that usually gave that 'don't mess with me' vibe. She had always thought that she had no one to be intimidated by or afraid of.

Turns out… She did. And she knew instinctively, this girl was it.

The woman glided over slowly and Natsuki felt it, the automatic desire to run the hell away. It was what had been plaguing her since the moment she'd been chased out of the city and into this damned forest.

The blunette jumped up, rapidly backpedaling, eyes wide with fear even though the girl really hadn't done anything but walk towards her, smirking slightly.

What Natsuki did not expect was to bump back into something soft and fleshy.

The girl had a split second to think 'It's behind me, isn't it?' before long cool hands wrapped themselves around her and she could feel a warm pair of breasts pressing into her back. This was probably the other woman, the other… creature she had seen in the darkness. The one with blood-red eyes…

Letting out an angry, frustrated cry Natsuki trashed and struggled as hard as she could, trying to break away from the firm embrace, claw her attacker's face. She managed to catch a glimpse of her captor's face. She was, indeed, the other figure the blunette had seen. Her face was beautiful as if it had been formed by a great sculptor – perfect complexion, straight nose, slightly tanned smooth skin, polished white teeth, full rosy lips, tawny-colored hair like darker honey. But those eyes... They burned a bright red and the young woman felt as they pierced right through her. They were even scarier up this close, was one of Natsuki's frantic thoughts.

However, her struggles and screams were forlorn.

The woman who held her tightly didn't lose her grip. With strength, quite surprising for her slim and elegant figure, she grabbed both of Natsuki's wrists with her right hand, pinning them behind the smaller girl's back, while her left went to the girl's mouth effectively sealing it.

Natsuki tried to bite on the woman's hand but her efforts were met by mocking laughs from both behind and in front of her.

After a few more minutes of struggling, much to the strangers' amusement, judging by their chuckles and evil grins, the dark-haired girl, tired of fighting, finally gave up.

She seized up entirely in her tormentor's arms. Enraged by her helplessness she glared angrily at the ground.

"Ara, it is always such a delight when they try to run away." a voice, deeper than the peculiarly melodic voice of her companion sounded behind Natsuki. A pair of lips nestled into Natsuki's silky hair. "Little do they know, such attempts are futile. Don't you agree, Nao?"

"Let me go." The blunette growled as the girl, whose name was Nao, approached. She couldn't help but shudder involuntarily. Feeling her courage had left her, she supplemented quietly, "Please… I have money…"

The shorter of the two women had finally reached her and even though Natsuki was slightly taller, this did nothing to stop the feeling of intimidation and fear that overwhelmed her when those green eyes, much like her own, twinkled, a devious sneer forming on their owner's beautiful face.

"Money?" she tilted her head, still smirking, and Natsuki felt her stomach drop, realizing that the thought of a bribe didn't faze them. "Baby, we don't want your money… What we want is something far more, how should I put it – _enjoyable._"

Natsuki's eyes widened. Dark thoughts invaded her mind. These women were probably a wandering couple of psychos. They didn't want to rob her… they wanted to kill her for their own amusement. She was about to be _murdered_.

She heard the throaty chuckle behind her and felt a head resting on her shoulder. The woman holding her inhaled deeply at her neck.

"You smell delicious, dear…" she chuckled into the horrified girl's ear. She then lifted her head lazily, the grip on Natsuki's wrists never loosening, and averted her attention to her red-headed companion. "Mm, Nao, we've had our fun. What do you say we get to the… good stuff?" the woman murmured and Natsuki felt her throat constricting tightly.

"Aw, but it's so much fun to play with her first, Shizuru… Don't you just love the way she she tries to act tough?" the other girl, apparently named Nao, grinned evilly and the blunette glanced with her peripheral vision at the girl who was referred to as Shizuru.

"We've been playing with her for long enough." Shizuru grumbled back and Natsuki gasped as the woman pressed her cold lips to her neck and her right hand, which had long left her mouth, travelled down and rested on her hip. "She's already so wound up…"

"Mhm, I suppose you're right…You always rush straight into _it_, though…That's really no fun…" Nao replied and Natsuki's heart spasmed again.

_It_…?

At this Natsuki stopped trembling in the prison of those arms. Regaining her strength, she began to yell out and thrashed her body against Shizuru violently, in a desperate attempt to break free of the tight hold.

"HELP ME! Let go of me, you bitch! Let go!" she cried and heard a low, rumbling growl from behind her that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She instantly understood that she had made a wrong move.

Nao sneered and Natsuki cried out painfully as a slap that made her head ring cracked across her right cheek. The blunette's eyes watered and a small whimper escaped her throat. 'I just want to go home'

She watched as the redhead made the last step forwards and her slender body pressed against Natsuki's own. The girl was now pinned in a rather provocative position between the two feminine predators. Nao's hands rested on her hips and started stroking slowly, nails lightly scratching into the dark-haired girl's bare skin where her skirt had been torn.

"Shh, baby…Shh…No, don't cry, don't be afraid…Shh…" Nao cooed and Natsuki flinched when cool, firm lips trailed over the reddened cheek, over her jaw line, dipping below her neck.

"Please," Natsuki whimpered with a crestfallen expression on her face as she felt Shizuru on the other side of her neck, working gentle kisses up to her ear. "What do you want from me?"

Natsuki's mind felt like it was slowly breaking. Was this just some sick game to them? Why were they having so much damn fun toying with her before they ended her? Natsuki didn't understand. She just wanted to go home.

Neither of them responded other than a light chuckle and Natsuki felt her skin tingling everywhere their lips touched. Their kisses were hot, moist and fierce. They brought a new sensation to Natsuki. A sensation which affected her entire body. Her form felt like it had caught fire and she could sense a faint ache between her legs. She didn't like this feeling, didn't like this new way her body was reacting. She had to be angry, resistant, afraid. Not… _aroused?_

In her frustration, she began to fight back again, yelling hoarsely, attempting to break free of the unbreakable hold around her body. Shizuru's arms flexed and the blunette felt her breath expel from her lungs without her permission as a warm, deep purr began to emanate from both women.

"You can struggle all you want, baby… You can fight… You can punch, you can kick, you can bite… In fact, I wholeheartedly hope you do… It's such a turn-on." Nao giggled into her ear and Natsuki felt a wave of shock when the girl's tongue slid up its shell, probing slightly. This action only caused the ache between her legs to increase and her entire body to flush, turning three shades of red. An angry cry left her lips. She felt so humiliated. Why was her body reacting this?! As if it wanted what her attackers were to give her.

She suddenly tensed up when she felt something enter the air, something hotter, a darker promise, one that made her insides clench.

"S-stop…Just stop." Natsuki breathed as the realization suddenly hit her.

They wanted more than a kill. They wanted _more_.

Nao's lips pressed to the hollow of her throat and the redheaded vixen pushed her hands up Natsuki's shirt, scraping her red nails over the tender skin. She felt Shizuru's hands running up the curve of her back, rubbing, stroking the warm skin, provoking a series of chills to run through her torso.

Desperate tears filled Natsuki's eyes. She tried to kick the redhead, force her to back away… But she simply caught her leg in middle air.

Her body jerked fearfully as Nao tightened her fingers onto the back of Natsuki's thigh, yanking it over her waist. She smirked and Natsuki's eyes went wide when those soft, cool lips pressed to her own and her other leg was forcibly drawn over the elegant, flared waist and she was lifted off the ground, supported only by the two women violating her. Her tattered skirt was tugged upwards and her center openly pressed against the redhead. A silky, demanding tongue plunged between her surprised lips and the blunette whimpered for what seemed like the hundredth time this night as freely probed her mouth.

There was something in the air. It was part of the seductive killer vibe that these two women gave off and it poured in the air. It made Natsuki's insides clench, her will wavering, and her underwear dampen. She was soon to become a whimpering mess in the hands of her two captors.

'Why can't they just kill me and get it over with?' Natsuki thought brokenly as Shizuru licked the back of her left ear and stayed mashed against her back, helping hold the blunette up. The red-eyed seductress' left hand slowly started travelling down Natsuki's body, while her other hand was still holding the smaller girl's wrists tightly. She cupped her ass and squeezed rather roughly, earning a loud yelp into Nao's mouth. "

"N-no-" Natsuki grunted as Nao broke the forced kiss as the blunette's head began to swim. Shizuru's fingers were digging into her backside, massaging slowly and forcefully. Natsuki couldn't take it. Despite the fear, the pleasure was so much. She finally let her moral barriers fall down and a deep loud moan emerged from the bottom of her throat "Mmm! Ahhh…"

"Ara, did you hear that?" the brunette breathed into Natsuki's ear, biting on its tip a moment later

"Mhm," Nao nodded, chuckling, and pulled back to stare straight into the girl's forest green eyes. Natsuki gaped at the hungry expression on her face and shivered violently from both fright and pleasure. Nao just smirked at her reaction, then she pressed and grinded her own body harder into Natsuki's center. "She is getting wet." she said, carefully watching the moaning Natsuki, her face expressing amusement and desire.

"Ara, she likes it…" Shizuru mumbled, nipping playfully at the back of the whimpering blunette's neck and then pushed her own head forward to look at the girl's flustered face.

Natsuki yanked her head away from those piercing blood-red eyes and Nao's maddening smirk. However, this left her exposing her neck to the sexual predators and a low growl met the action, making her quake against their slim soft bodies. They both started licking at her pulse point, eliciting loud moans from the unwilling blunette.

There was no escape. She had no options to run. No one could hear her screams. It was just her and her attackers. She was at their mercy.

Nao purred, literally purred as she began to slowly roll her hips, dry humping Natsuki's hot center through her skirt.

Natsuki bit her lip and tried to pull back but really… Where could she go? She squirmed and let out a soft mewl of pleasure… The girl really knew how to move against her and Natsuki wished they would just end her life now, not draw the torture like this. She was being humiliated…

"Does that feel good?" she heard the redheaded girl chuckle as they both went back at her neck, laying wet, open mouthed kisses to her flesh, slick tongues gliding over her skin.

"S-stop…" Natsuki repeated in a broken whisper but the beautiful predators did not heed her plea.

Nao loosened her hold on Natsuki's legs and took her time taking the whimpering girl's shoes and socks. She then smirked daringly at the girl and her left hand started travelling down to Natsuki's stomach.

The blunette nearly had a heart attack when cool, slim fingers danced over the top of her damp panties and Nao's rocking slowed as she ripped the girl's skirt, fully revealing her groin to both of the seductresses' hungry gazes, leaving the piece of torn clothing hanging off her ankles. That left Natsuki in an extremely vulnerable position.

"Nice panties," Nao snickered as she saw the soft red curls on the corners of the black piece of lingerie.

"Looks like someone wears only trademark underwear" Shizuru chuckled softly in the blunette's ear.

"Shut up!" Natsuki groaned, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She had abandoned all hope of escape, but why did they have to disgrace her in such a way? They paid no attention to her remark, however, continuing their assault. Nao's face was buried in the crook of the blunette's neck, both Shizuru and the redhead working the same side of it and driving Natsuki wild with misery and pleasure.

Pale fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear and the dark haired girl let out a choked moan in Nao's ear as the cool digits brushed over the hot, slick flesh. Natsuki 's center burned with need and before she could stop herself, her body followed its own decisions, tugging itself upward to press harder into the redhead's palm.

"Ahh-nghhh… Mmm"

She could not control her own bodily reactions. She was sick with fear, but incredibly turned on against her will.

"Fuck, she's sooo wet," Nao drawled out, face contorting into a mask of pure joy. Shizuru groaned softly and the blunette, even in her literally intoxicated condition, could tell they were kissing over her shoulder. The wet sensual noise was right below her ear.

If that was even possible, the mere sight of them making out made her even wetter than she was. Her juices were overflowing, dripping down the redhead's fingers, ruining her clothes.

Natsuki trembled as Nao's fingers danced over her slick sex, brushing over her sensitive clit, flicking it teasingly and making the blunette's hips jump in want. Shizuru's hand joined the redhead's and the combined pleasure received from both women turned Natsuki into a whimpering and submissive mess. 'How could something so wrong feel so good?' she thought between pleasured moans.

Nao worked her fingers for a few minutes driving Natsuki mad, almost making her beg. She then withdrew her hand for a moment and sneered at the blue-haired girl, a smug look plastered on her face, before she plunged them inside without too much effort, sliding into Natsuki's hot tight cave at Shizuru's excited encouragement.

The sharp cry the blunette released echoed through the silence of the forest.

Riding two of Nao's tender but strong fingers, Natsuki's head lolled back, exposing her vulnerable throat to the other women, inviting cool moist lips. The blunette bucked her entire body, jerking her hips on Nao's fingers, urging the girl to reach deeper.

Shizuru ran her hands up Natsuki's body. She grabbed the girl's shirt and ripped it open, the buttons flying it all directions. She then slid one hand under the blunette's bra and squeezed roughly rolling the hardened pink nipple between her fingers, pulling out more loud moans from the girl, while her other went back down to Natsuki's womanhood. She began to slide and rub over the swollen wet bundle of nerves, pressing down on it and making Natsuki wail in ecstasy.

"Look at you, legs spread wide for two people you don't know, like a common whore… It excites you, doesn't it?" Nao mumbled into her ear and licked its shell seductively, the naughty shameless rasp driving Natsuki on harder, turning her on even more.

The fear was slowly evaporating as Natsuki began to lose her mind completely. These women, these predators… she found herself wishing for them to never stop, for this cycle to continue for an eternity.

Natsuki's abdominals flexed in an almost painful manner. Unconsciously, she tightly wrapped her legs around Nao's hips and pulled her closer to herself, urging the girl against her center to go faster. Her legs bounced over Nao's hips with every thrust of the fire-haired girl's fingers. She was literally pounding the blunette now, stroking Natsuki's tight insides with an even deeper enthusiasm, making her go crazy.

Shizuru pinched the dark haired girl's clit between her thumb and index finger, assisting her redheaded companion's actions as both her and Nao talked dirty in their victim's ears, cool sweet breath flitting over Natsuki's heated skin, mostly her neck. Her body shook hard and she began to buck her hips faster, whining pathetically as her glistening clit was massaged between two skillful fingers.

These women were merciless. They always seemed to know when Natsuki was about to reach her peak and stopped immediately, slightly teasing the skin for a few moments until the blunette calmed down, desperate whimpers of need escaping her throat, only to continue working their magic on the girl's body.

"Nghhhh!" Natsuki mewled when Nao worked in a third finger to her reddened tightness. She arched her back, pushing her head back, offering her neck even more to her hungry captors. Her head rested on Shizuru's shoulder and she let out a desperate sob of ecstasy.

"If I can only reach…" Nao grumbled into her neck as she nibbled and sucked the tender flesh. "It should be right…Here…"

Natsuki's eyes flew wide as the redhead curled her fingers and touched against a rougher area inside, the silky soft tissue giving to the persistent fingertips. Natsuki couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her bruised lips as her muscles greedily clamped around Nao's fingers.

"There it is!" Nao chirped, a smirk adorning her pretty face, eyes shining devilishly as she sucked at the swollen glistening skin of Natsuki's neck. "Small but sensitive…"

The blunette was getting close again. This time there were no indications of her tormentors stopping this time around. She was riding the edge even harder than Nao's thrusting fingers. She had long stopped trying to escape and had given herself completely to the maddening pleasure she was receiving. Her resistance was long gone…

Shizuru wasn't helping by any means. Her fingers were gliding over the smaller girl's pulsing sex. Her hips were jerking up and down behind Natsuki, grinding her own midsection into the blunette's ass.

Natsuki felt the knot in her stomach tighten. The smell of sex in the air drove her wild with want. Her creamy passage was absolutely content with the women's fingers probing all over. This time around they were going to deliver.

"I… I…" Natsuki whimpered and thrashed in their hold, wide, unseeing eyes transfixed on the clear sky above their heads.

"Let loose, baby. I want to see you cum." Nao chanted in her ear and the blunette spasmed, her muscles tightening all over her body as her womanhood tensed harder than ever and then…

_Total silence._

Natsuki stiffened for a brief second and then, crying out the whole time, began throwing her hips forward madly as she came harder than ever before in her life, her sex contracting in orgasm, Nao's fingers being pulled deep into her hot core, right up to the knuckles.

In between her screams Natsuki felt Nao moving her fingers inside her again, continuing her rough strokes, hitting her g-spot mercilessly. These actions prolonged Natsuki's orgasm for a good one minute, taking her to the seventh level of Paradise. She trembled in ecstasy.

"Sh-shizu-ru… N-Nao…" She whimpered their names softly with appreciation and… affection? What?! Realizing what she had just said, even with her still dazed mind, Natsuki almost groaned 'Damn it. I ruined it again'

Nao sighed and Shizuru released an amused chuckle. They slowly started lowering their bodies to the ground, still holding Natsuki, until they were all positioned down comfortably, the blunette seated between the red-eyed girl's legs while the redhead's waist was between hers. Both… predators started trailing soft kisses on her creamy neck. These kisses weren't hot and needy, but gentle and loving.

"You never last until the end of the… show, Pup" Nao murmured. Her tone had changed. She didn't sound like an evil seductive killer but more like her usual self – she was a softie at heart despite her common attempts to hide that side of herself.

"Ara, Natsuki should try to keep her emotions in check during roleplay…" whispered Shizuru in her ear, fingers making small circles on her exposed chest. "It ruins the experience"

"Sorry." Natsuki breathed apologetically, still embarrassed, and nuzzled her head in the crook of Shizuru's neck.

'Me and my inability to stay in character…'

The three of them had been lovers for a couple of months. And just recently they had decided to spice up their sex life with some roleplaying. Natsuki needed some convincing because of her prude personality which Shizuru and Nao loved to tease so much. Needless to say, it added to a whole new variety of pleasures and sensations. The only problem was that Natsuki had the bad habit of forgetting about it and usually ruined the thrill of acting out different scenarios. Nobody actually minded that much though.

"Oh well, maybe you will do better when we do the 'young innocent teacher and her two naughty students' one next time" Nao whispered suggestively, her hot breath tingling Natsuki's ear, sending pleasant sensations down the blunette's body.

The redhead and the brunette chuckled and took turns kissing the girl between them, before leaning on and kissing each other, much to Natsuki's pleasure.

They held each other for another ten minutes before Natsuki started closing her eyes.

The night was peaceful. Pleasant warm wind ruffled their hairs.

Soon the blunette could feel a gentle wave of sleepiness hit her. She started zoning out, sleep starting to surround her mind.

Unknown to the girl, her two lovers exchanged devilish grins.

"Natsuki, don't tell us you've already given up" a soft melodic voice whispered. The blunette slowly opened her eyes, her brows furrowing into a confused expression. Nao was smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Wha-Ah! " she yelped as Shizuru's hands cupped her breasts and realization suddenly hit her.

"Ara, Na-tsu-ki… We aren't done with you yet" the brunette breathed into the girl's ear and licked its shell in a very familiar and arousing way.

"Na-tsu-ki" Nao sang, successfully copying her tawny-haired companion's voice, before licking her lips "I don't think we are completely sated."

"One more time?" Shizuru giggled.

Though the words were said in a questioning tone the blunette knew that it wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she swallowed hard…

Oh boy.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Didn't expect that little twist did you?

No, no! Don't deny it. I think it wasn't as clichéd as my previous fic :D

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to drop a review if you liked it or if you want to give some criticism.

Thank you for your time :)


End file.
